Brick
Brick is a competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest . He is a member of the Enchanted Butterflies until Dragon Bold , where Chris changed him to the other team, the Whimsical Dragons . Personality Brick is an army kid who enforces the "never leave a cadet behind" code as if his life depends on it. He respects his superiors to the fullest, saluting them and even complimenting Chef's disgusting meals, something only Owen has done before him. According to Dawn, Brick needs to be dominated, but when necessary he can easily take control himself. Brick and Jo are highly competitive with each other. However, unlike many former and current contestants, Brick respects, not resents, such skilled players. He also states his appreciation that they are on the same team. Brick can be tough, but he is also very sensitive. He has a habit of wetting himself and is also afraid of the dark. He seems to be attracted to the world of the fashion, as it's seen in two episodes. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! He arrives on the sixth bus on Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!, and he is the last one placed on the Enchanted Butterflies. When his team wins in the very first challenge he celebrates, stating that the teamwork lead the team to the victory. Swampin' Up He starts to search for Dawn and Jasmine with the rest of the team. In the challenge, he helps Samey to dive in the swamp, as he saw that she couldn't dive by her own. He later gets traped on Max's trap, and he is convinced by Jo to vote off Shawn. Mr. Bones and Me He goes to walk on the forest in the morning, and accidentally bumps onto Sky, without knowing what she found at that moment. However, he is one of the first campers to be capturated, even before the challenge started. The Lord Of The Stings In The Lord Of The Stings , Brick dresses himself up as a Middle Earth Warrior in the first challenge, and gets an unknown mark. In the second part, he follows Jo's strategy, and puts himself between Jo and a shot that came from Danielle , sacrificing himself for her, but his team loses eventually. He is saved from the elimination, and becomes the second member of Jo's unofficial alliance. Dawn of Noah's Ark Brick offers to train Noah and Max (eventually against the will of them and on Jo's decision) but they both faints as he tells disappointed and in a dramatic military way in the Confessional.During the challenge he doesn't speak much but works a lot helping Jo to build the boat and then oaring on the river. Eye of the Fighter In the challenge, Birck's opponent is selected to be Jo, but loses to her. Near the end of the episode, Brick accidentally witnesses a kiss between Noah and Dawn. The Egg-Mazing Race At the begining of the episode, he goes to the gym of the mansion of the winners, and finds Jo there, and accidentaly reveals what he saw two episodes later. In the challenge, he jumps to the river, saying that he once earnt a badge about swimming in fierce waters, but when he reaches the other side, he is that exhausted that isn't able to compete again until the end of the challenge, where he gets his team egg from Jo, crosses the river again with it as a boat and crosses the finish line, winning for his team. Then, the egg breaks in his arms, releasing a Butterfree. He says to Noah that he saw him Kissing Dawn and that he told Jo, feeling guilty, leaving the Schemer pretty worried about and gets news in return, that his rank has been promoted to "Sergeant". Dragon Bold Probably that's why he assumes a more prominent role in the next episode, despite Paintbrush actually takes the whole leadership of the team. Brick looks like the only one as stakanovist and loyal as Paintbrush, and infact he offers his collaboration, but his goofiness brings more damages than advantages. Anyway he scolds Cody when the geek explains his theory about "how useless is to strive for a challenge we'll certainly win thanks of the rule:in a reality show the same team never loses three times in a row", pointing that in war you don't know you win until you win it. He's laughed at by Jo when the ladder he provided falls dragging on the ground both him and Paintbrush. However his huge never dying sense of honour make him to save her and the Enchanted Butterflies from the rage of Hydreigon:for the first time ever Jo and Brick live a deep experience, that maybe suggests the rise of their love. But Jo causes his unfair elimination, again. Gallery Yuck.png|Brick disgusted with the swamp, before helping Samey. i'm strong buddies.png|Brick compliments his "Honour Code". Jobrick.png|Brick argues with Jo about making a prettier boat... Jobrick2.png|... but she "calms" him down. Brickjo waterfalls.png|Brick tells Jo about his worst experience. Brick match.png|Brick has to fight Jo. Enchanted Butterlies mansion.png|Brick watches Dawn and Noah's kiss. what can i do.png|Brick doubts about what does he need to do with the information about the kiss. Final shot.png|Brick running to the finish line with his team's egg. Brick jo argue.png|Brick tells Jo to not make fun of his new rank. climbing.PNG|Brick breaks some bones while climbing. Dragon Bold Sayan Paintbrush.png|Brick ends up really injured. Dragon Bold cover.png|Brick saves the day, along with Paintbrush. Kick of brick.png|Brick takes the Kick of Shame. Total Drama Enchanted Tour He's confirmed to return and will be placed in the Treacherous Turtles. Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Whimsical Dragons